


黄热病

by basicallysdonly



Series: 点梗 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 黄热病迪恩，原剧情延伸。





	黄热病

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mioasahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/gifts).

“我没有。”迪恩又一次重复，抓着酒瓶的手微微握紧了，看着萨姆又吞了一口酒。

萨姆刚从浴室里出来不久，身上还残留并不明显的水雾的热度，撇过头看着他，疑惑又好笑地说：“你在跟我说话吗？”

“不管你怎么说，我没有在怕。”

“哦，如果你能停止喝酒来壮胆的话，那会有一点点说服力。”萨姆耸耸肩，确认他现在胆小如鼠的哥哥只是在因为他开的玩笑话闹别扭。

几十分钟前，迪恩瞪大眼睛从自己的幻觉里重返现实，萨姆尽管不知道迪恩究竟看见了什么，但从迪恩的反应来推测也并不难。显而易见，他应该是看见了有恶魔附在了我身上。萨姆想。他又累又困，和平时大不相同的迪恩相处起来意外地困难，更别说明天就要面对“失败迪恩就要死”的压力时刻。

于是，他试图从塞满了尸检报告、相关者对话和网络鬼怪资料这些乱七八糟却大多没太大用处的东西的脑袋里，挑出一两句还能稍微放松心情的话。

萨姆坐回床边，冲着迪恩笑：“不管你看到什么，我可以抱着你睡觉，别怕小男孩。”

同样显而易见，迪恩对这句话一定不怎么喜欢，当时就愤怒又语速超快地抱怨了一通，从他不会做这么蠢的事情说到萨姆小时候抱着他才能睡觉。萨姆想要插上话，阻止他继续喋喋不休地讲些毫无前后逻辑的小时候糗事，然后发现就跟听到卢瑟尸体散成碎片时一样难以做到。

只是萨姆没想到，居然迪恩会在意这么久。迪恩已经洗好澡，萨姆也洗好澡了，旅馆电视机除了无聊催眠的推销广告和不怎么受欢迎的深夜节目已经别的什么都不播放了。他上下打量了迪恩身体各处微小的移动，暗自琢磨他的胆小鬼版本哥哥怕不是已有了几分醉意，也难怪对随口的玩笑话那么念念不忘。

“我不怕，”迪恩刚开口，窗户正好传来异响，他神情紧张地扫过去，确认只是风力过大后，又猛灌了一口酒，继续说：“我没有在怕。”然后又开始他的童年回忆之旅，试图证明萨姆才是他们之中比较胆小的那一个。

“你怎么说都可以，或许你真的不怕（他中途听到了迪恩喊着“不是或许！”）。”萨姆敷衍回道，“但是我们现在要睡觉了。至少，我（萨姆故意加了重音），要睡觉了。”

“……你哭得，什么？你要睡觉了？就现在？”迪恩终于停止回顾萨姆（和他自己）的“劣迹斑斑”的童年经历，转而看向萨姆尝试搞清楚现状。

“不然？早就过了常规的入睡时间，而我们明天还要早起。”萨姆很想阻止迪恩再摄入比以往要多得多的酒精量，但鉴于这是现在唯一能让染上胆小病的哥哥感觉好点的方式，他也不好多说什么，只是从浴巾换成便服，软软地躺在了床上，尽情放松劳累了一天的身体。

“你确定？我们可以一起来喝点酒……”迪恩慌乱地说，随后在萨姆表示奇怪的皱眉下，又迅速改了口：“不，我是说，你先睡吧，我再喝点。”

“迪恩。”萨姆皱着眉严肃地盯着他。

迪恩在这种眼神下溃不成军，又不愿表白他每晚都会梦到地狱的场景以致难以入眠，后犹豫了一阵破罐破摔地承认了：“好吧，我就是怕，夜晚就是很吓人呀！你明明知道黑暗里都有些什么东西，但我绝对没有像个小孩子一样，绝对没有。”

萨姆愣了愣，扑哧笑了出来，问：“你认真的吗？”

“我在开玩笑。”迪恩看弟弟想笑又努力憋着，嘴角的线条抖得比《Walk Away》的鼓点还勤快，气火一盛，一连灌了好几大口酒。转眼还剩半瓶的酒已经见了底，而酗酒的猎人也到了能自然露出傻笑的程度。

他小声地说给自己听：“嗝，再喝一瓶。”

“够了，迪恩，别再喝了。”萨姆忍不住出声制止。他能听出年长者的舌头已经不太利索了，再喝下去待会儿能让他在马桶边吐上半天。“明天还要去‘杀死’卢瑟的鬼魂。”

“不。”迪恩大着舌头说，摇摇头，“就这一瓶就，就没了，不喝了。”

“迪恩。”萨姆不赞同的眼神跟随迪恩的手腕和躯干，最后妥协地叹了一口气，从舒服柔软的床垫上下来，两下来到迪恩面前，夺去他手头还没起开的新酒瓶。迪恩顺从地由下至上呆望着弟弟，好像还没明白发生了什么，紧接着醒悟过来，怒气冲冲地指控眼前人：“萨米！那是我的酒！”

“现在是我的了。”

迪恩不服输，行动先于思考，想要去反夺那瓶酒，而萨姆早就猜到他会这么干，于是往后退了一步。迪恩没扑到人，反而让自己上半身重心不稳，双手急速挥动想要稳住身体，萨姆反应迅速地用左手一捞，稳当当地接住了他。

“算是你的。”迪恩嘟囔，抓住萨姆的衣服扒拉了好一阵子，才找到手感坐直了起来。

萨姆把酒放到桌子上，晃晃脑袋甩干净无力感，回头就看见迪恩已经懒懒散散地躺在了床上，摊成了大字，看上去惬意极了。他走到两张床之间的那细长的长方形过道，眼睛从迪恩安稳的睡颜扫到放松敞开的双脚，迟疑了片刻，终于伸手掀起床角落的薄被，盖到了迪恩的半身。

“晚安，萨米。”迪恩小声、模糊地说，还翻了个身，将被子夹在了两腿之间。

萨姆悄悄地叹了一口气，“晚安，迪恩。”

屋内的照明灯一下子暗淡了下去，从窗外照进来的月光支撑着不高的可见度，萨姆借着月光回去单人床躺着。哪里都静悄悄的，只有平稳绵长的呼吸声在响着。


End file.
